<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a prince and his hounds by flowersonthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814988">a prince and his hounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon'>flowersonthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, Gen, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his knights go missing, the last thing Arthur expects to find himself in is a spot of canine chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a prince and his hounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set after 3x13, but with Merlin’s magic having been revealed in that finale.</p>
<p>this was going to be another one of my drabbles, but it very rapidly spiralled into something bigger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Arthur expects to find when he enters his chambers this afternoon is Merlin trying to bark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to bark at a ball of brown fluff in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur stops in the doorway and stares. “Merlin… what <em> are </em> you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin stops mid-bark and turns his gaze on Arthur, blinking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, in his lap, several more balls of fluff spring to Arthur’s attention. They stare at him, a quivering mass of fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In unison, they charge at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin has the audacity to sit there cackling, while Arthur tries to make his escape weaving through the furniture. He leaps onto his bed, before turning the full power of his glare upon his manservant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin!” he roars. “Where did you get all of these puppies?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin stifles a laugh in his sleeve, still with those guileless eyes that Arthur knows all too well by now not to trust. “I didn’t get them from anywhere,” he replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mer</em>lin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin tilts his head at Arthur. Ominously enough, so does the brown puppy in his hands, the only one that hasn’t joined the rest of the pack in terrorising Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mischief sparks in Merlin’s eyes. “Arthur… are you scared of the puppies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur’s only retort is his boot. Merlin dodges it with ease, while the puppies surrounding the bed whine and stamp. One of them even growls at Arthur, though it sounds more like a sneeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur glowers down at it, another brown fluffball with white splotches. No, he is <em> not </em> scared of the puppies, but it’s a rotten day when none of his knights can be bothered to show up to the training grounds and now his manservant has commandeered his personal chambers!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then an idea strikes him. “Did Gwen tell you where to get them?” Gwen’s been gifted a pup of her own recently, an elegant and blessedly calm greyhound, after she fashioned a toy sword for one of Leon’s cousins. Much as Arthur loves her, he wouldn’t put it past Gwen to encourage Merlin in this, especially if it has the potential to cause chaos for Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin’s lips tug at a smirk, but he shakes his head. And then something passes between him and the dog in his hands, almost a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The growlier one of the pack, meanwhile, is staring directly at Arthur, sat there at the foot of the bed as if it’s readying itself to pounce. But it doesn’t jump, and Arthur wonders if it’s waiting for some kind of signal from Merlin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur glances between them, utterly baffled. Merlin can barely control Arthur’s hounds on a good day; how on earth is he getting these ones to obey him - to understand him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Arthur ponders, Merlin’s smile turns sheepish. “I… may have taken a dare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From Gwaine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur’s eyebrows shoot up. “From <em> Gwaine</em>?” Well, now he knows this can’t be good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wanted to test my magic.” Before Arthur can respond, Merlin throws up his hands - whispering an apology down to the pup he drops in the process, who just snuffles unbothered at the crook of his knee - and hurries on, “I told him it could be dangerous, I really did, but he insisted, and… well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin bites his lip, before dissolving into laughter. He can barely hold his arms steady as he gestures grandly around the room, before he declares, “Behold… your knights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The largest of the dogs barks, as if somehow proud of that declaration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur’s jaw drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin looks dangerously close to laughing again, though he wisely purses his lips for now. Magic is still a tricky thing for Arthur to wrap his head around, and Merlin knows this, accepts this… he’s just not immune to having some fun every now and then. Magic is still illegal, though with the king still incapacitated, Arthur has been inclined to turn a blind eye to any harmless acts of sorcery taking place in Camelot. And most days, he doesn’t object to Merlin’s experiments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, however, it’s entirely possible that he’s taken things a tiny bit too far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He blames Gwaine.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The spell is completely reversible,” he says, quickly. “I promise, it’s - well, I’ve never done it before, so in theory, but it’s-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In theory?!” Arthur looks like he wants to throw something again, and Gwaine looks like he’ll do more than growl this time if Arthur tries it. (Oh god, it’s Gwaine. Arthur is gripped by the sudden, numb realization that this scruffy, growly little thing in front of him is <em> actually Gwaine</em>-)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur settles for a fierce glare. “<em>Mer</em>lin, these are my <em> knights</em>! If we were at war, we wouldn’t stand a chance!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not at war then, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, look-” Merlin raises his hands again in a placating gesture, though it does little to soften Arthur’s murderous look. In Merlin’s lap, the dog there nuzzles at one of Merlin’s calves and half-heartedly wags its tail. (and oh god, Arthur is struck again, that’s <em> Lancelot</em>-) “I’ll turn them back, okay? I just…” Merlin falters, and this time his smile seems almost shy. “I’ve never done this before, and it worked fantastically. Isn’t it a good spell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are many things about Merlin that Arthur still can’t wrap his head around. Things like <em> destiny</em>, and <em> born of magic</em>, and the man who’s <em> saved his life, </em> more times than anyone can count - but right now, Arthur understands one thing at least. His approval when it comes to magic is hardly something Merlin needs. No matter how much Arthur might disagree or complain, it won’t be enough to dissuade Merlin from exercising his gifts. Merlin doesn’t need his permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he clearly wants something. The way he’s looking at Arthur right now, tentatively hopeful. And… perhaps Arthur hasn’t been quite so supportive of Merlin as he should have been. It’s hardly new information; he’s always been something of a prat, and Merlin has always been happy to point that out. But things are different now, aren’t they? His view of Merlin has been altered forever. The doubts he’d once had over Merlin’s strength, his blindness to the oppression that Merlin has suffered. The oppression that Arthur has contributed to. He’s finally opened his eyes to the reality behind all the years of his father’s propaganda, but on a personal level… he ought to be a better friend to Merlin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to will away his lingering outrage. “...yes, Merlin,” he says, finally. “The spell is brilliant.” Merlin gapes; Lancelot’s tail wagging increases, but Arthur isn’t done yet. “And I… I would like it if…” He bites back a sigh, cringing internally. Accepting magic isn’t the only thing he’s been trying to get used to recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would mean a great deal to me if you could practice your magic with the knights more often.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the things Merlin expected to happen today, this is not one of them. “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur nods slowly. “I won’t lie,” he says, “there are many things about<em> this</em>-” he gestures messily around the room, far-reaching as if he means more than just today, and Merlin nods “-that I will need time to understand. Things that… unsettle me, that I need to adjust to.” He meets Merlin’s eyes. “But I also won’t deny that your strength is unparalleled in Camelot, and - if you choose to - I’d like to have you by our side, and not as a servant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beneath his surprise, there’s a glimmer of mischief sneaking into Merlin’s gaze again. “As a knight?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur covers his eyes, half-horrified by the very thought. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you knighted Lancelot,” Merlin butts in. “And Percival. And Gwaine. <em> And </em> Elyan. And only one of them is- well.” He shoots a furtive look at Gwaine, before he returns to Arthur. “They’re all considered controversial choices,” he says. “Am I not knight material?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-” Arthur is beginning to regret saying anything positive at all. “Merlin, you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or court sorcerer!” Merlin pipes up, alight with glee, and Arthur has suddenly never been so certain in his life that Gwaine is feeding him lethal ideas. As if Merlin needs the help. “That’d definitely have people talking. Of course, I could be dead within the week from would-be executioners…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin, you’re not going to be the court sorcerer!” Several pairs of sad eyes wobble at him, and Arthur feels compelled to correct himself. “Not yet.” And then he blanches, at the chaotic vision of the future he’s just given himself. “We’ll think of something,” he says, not quite so smoothly. “Just - later. First, you still need to…” He gestures messily through the air again, as if the words aren’t quite willing to come out. Gods above, this is all just so <em> strange</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin, by some miracle, chooses not to torment Arthur any longer. “Right! The spell.” He glances around the room. “Just let me… find my book…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Merlin would have misplaced his spellbook. Arthur would expect nothing less. He bites his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, here it is! Now, I just - Lancelot, no, don’t do that, Lancelot-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancelot is surprisingly diminutive as a dog, but evidently no less agile, as he expertly dodges Merlin’s grabs and makes a beeline for the open doorway, pushing the book along with his nose. Gwaine immediately joins him, while the largest of the pack (Percival, Arthur guesses) nips at Merlin’s ankles to keep him from giving chase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Leon (curly-haired and surprisingly reddish) is in on it, circling the bed so Arthur can’t retrieve the book himself. The traitorous bastard. Elyan, sleek and dusky brown, holds guard with Leon, even rising up on his hind legs to bark at Arthur, before he tumbles over with a startled yelp.</p>
<p><br/>Arthur sighs. This is going to be a long, <em> long </em> day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://warlockofealdor.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>